


Solo en casa

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Innocence, Kid Goten, Omorashi, Pee, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	Solo en casa

-Goku! Has cogido la cartera!? -Que siiii, cariño! Ya hace media hora que la cogí!- respondió Goku a su mujer Milk, desde el cuarto de baño- Ojú, que mal huelen las cañerías del lavabo! -Sí. Acuérdate de llamar mañana al fontanero. Era alrededor del mes de octubre. Gohan tenía que ir a la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo de algo con unos compañeros, y sus padres Goku y Milk, aprovechando la ocasión, querían ir a almorzar solos al centro en una “velada romántica”. Y como querían estar solos, llamaron a Videl (que ya había hecho el trabajo ese) para que pasara el día con el pequeño Goten (querían deshacerse de él!). Pero a él le daba igual: un día con su hermanita, a la que no tenía la ocasión de ver tanto, era gloria bendita para ambos! Su madre Milk, antes de salir, se dirigió a Videl y le entregó unas llaves: -Toma Videl, esta son las llaves del cuarto de baño. Lo he dejado cerrado para que no se extienda el olor de las cañerías, y, si alguno de vosotros tiene que entrar, aquí os dejo las llaves. -Vale, no se preocupe, no habrá ningún problema- le respondió la joven. Y ahora Milk, dirigiéndose a Goten, se agachó, le acarició el pelo y le soltó su típico discurso de “portarse bien” -No te preocupes, mami!- le respondió el pequeño, alegremente- Me voy a portar muuuuy bien! Te lo prometo! -Eso espero- le respondió mi madre, sonriéndole y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Eso mismo hicieron su padre y Gohan, que, antes de cerrar la puerta para marcharse, también le recordaron que se portara bien y que le hiciera caso a Videl. -Valeeee! Y vosotros pasároslo bien también! -Oh sí, me lo pasaré genial en la biblioteca!- le respondió Gohan, con sorna- Venga, hasta luego! Dicho esto, cerraron la puerta. Pasaron una muy buena mañana. Estuvieron jugando a muchas cosas, desde el parchís hasta la oca, y pasando un muy buen rato. Goten siempre se lo pasaba muy bien con su hermanita! (y ella también con él!). Más tarde, pidieron una pizza, se la almorzaron y se quedaron tan panchos viendo la tele, mientras Goten no paraba de preguntarle cosas a su hermanita con su habitual inocencia y adorabilidad: -Oye Videl... tú tienes novio? -Eh!?- preguntó Videl, sorprendida y sonrojándose un poco- A qué viene eso, Goten? -Es que ayer vi con mamá una peli en la tele en la que una chica se enamora de un chico, y era de tu edad!- respondió Goten, sonriente- Entonces, qué? Tienes o no? -Vaya... jeje... pues no... la verdad es que no...- reconoció Videl, tímidamente. -Pues no entiendo por qué, hermanita... Si tu eres muy guapa y bonita! -Jeje, tú crees?- le preguntó Videl, sonrojándose. -Claro que sí!- respondió Goten, de forma muy inocente y alegre- Si tú eres superguapa! Y muy buena! Y muy lista! Te mereces un novio que te de muchos besitos y abrazos! Porque yo ya te doy muchos besitos y abrazos, pero no es lo   
mismo... Videl no podía aguantarse la risa mientras Goten le adulaba. Que hermanito más lindo y cariñoso tenía! 

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que, un rato más tarde, mientras veían la tele, juntitos, le sonó el móvil a Videl. -Quién es, hermanita? -Ah, es una amiga mía. A ver que quiere- le respondió, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina para hablar. Unos tres minutos más tarde, volvió al salón y se sentó al lado suya. -Oye Goten, cariño, me puedes hacer un favor? -Claro que sí, Videl! Qué pasa? -Verás, es que la amiguita mía que me ha llamado ha venido al barrio a ver a su abuela, que vive aquí, y, como le dije que hoy iba a venir a cuidarte, me ha invitado a tomar un café a un bar cercano. Te importa si te dejo aquí solo un ratito y bajo con mi amiga? -Solo? -Sí. Nunca te has quedado solo en casa? -No, la verdad es que no... Pero no te preocupes, hermanita, te puedes ir con tu amiguita! Además, mamá dice que ya soy un niño grande! Puedo quedarme solito! -Muchas gracias, tesoro- le respondió agradecida, dándole uno de esos enormes besitos que tanto le gustaban a Goten en la mejilla. Rápidamente, cogió unas llaves y, antes de salir por la puerta, se despidió de él. -Buena Goten, recuerda: si hay algún problema, me llamas al número de teléfono de mi móvil. Entendido? -Entendido! Pasatelo bien, hermanita!- le dijo, alegremente. -Gracias, corazoncito! Hasta luego!- se despidió, saliendo por la puerta. Bueno, pues al fin solito! Era la primera vez que le ocurría, y estaba un poquito nervioso. Pero como decía mamá, ya era un niño grande, y Videl le había dicho que no tardaría mucho. Qué malo podría pasar? 

Se volvió a sentar tirado en el sofá, viendo los dibujitos animados. Se estaba quedando un poco dormidito cuando, de repente, empezó a notar una sensación que, a diferencia de la de quedarse solo, ya había experimentado muchas veces de antemano. -Oh oh!- se dijo a mí mismo- Me están entrando ganas de hacer pipí! Estaba empezando a notar un curioso cosquilleo en la pilila. Uff, no debió haber bebido tanto zumo a la hora de almorzar! Lentamente, se bajó del sofá, se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, quedándose con el culito y la pilila al aire, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, con las dos manos sujetándose la pilila, en perfecta posición para empezar a soltar todo el pipí que llevara dentro en el váter. Finalmente, llegó a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Aliviado, se disponía a abrirla, cuando, de repente, notó como, a pesar de estar tirando del pomo la puerta, esta no se abría. Estuvo así un ratito, hasta que, para su pequeña desesperación, se acordó de que su mamá había cerrado la puerta del baño, y que le había dejado las llaves a... Oh oh... le había dado las llaves a Videl!  
-Ostras! Y ahora que hago? Realmente tengo ganas de hacer pipí!- dijo, moviendo las piernas con energía mientras seguía tirando del pomo de la puerta. Finalmente, decidió calmarse: volvió al salón, se volvió a sentar en el sofá y, con las manos tocándose la entrepierna, decidió seguir viendo la tele y aguantarse el pipí. Era un niño grande! Seguro que podría aguantarse... Desgraciadamente, pasados unos 5 minutos, ya no estaba tan seguro: el cosquilleo en su pilila empezaba a aumentar, y notaba como su vejiga se seguía llenando. Qué podía hacer? Pensó por un momento en hacerlo por la ventana, pero le daba vergüenza el pensar que le pudiera caer su chorrito a alguien en la cabeza. No tenía más remedio: tenía que llamar a Videl. Cogió el teléfono, marcó el número y esperó, impacientemente, a que contestara. -Diga? -Vi... Videl? -Oh Goten! Qué te ocurre? Te pasa algo? -Bueno, verás... siento molestarte, pero es que... -Qué? -Tienes que volver a casa ya!! -Ya? Pero por qué? -Es que... tengo pipí... -Pipí? Pues ve al baño... -Es que tú tienes las llaves! -Ostras! Es verdad! No me acordaba... Es muy urgente? Es que todavía no me he terminado el café... -Mucho!! -Y no te puedes aguantar un poquito más? -No creo... Videl, por favor, vuelve! Que se me escapa!! -Ay... Está bien... En 5 minutos estoy allí. -Uff... Vale, gracias! Por favor, no tardes!! -Vaaale... Dicho esto, colgó. El hecho de que Videl fuera a volver le tranquilizó mucho. Se sentía muy mal por molestarla, pero en fin... Que podía hacer? Se estaba haciendo pipí! Para intentar entretenerse en esos 5 minutos, decidió ponerse a jugar a la consola. Con esto, consiguió olvidarse un rato de su vejiga (aunque no paraba de mover involuntariamente las piernas de forma desesperada!) Pasados unos 5 minutos, oyó como la puerta se abría y su hermana Videl entraba en casa. Dejó la consola en la mesa y se fue corriendo hacía ella. -Videl!! Menos mal que estás aquí! Por favor, date prisa y ábreme la puerta. Que se me escapa el pipí!!- le dijo, con las piernas cruzadas y manoseándome la pilila. -Bueno, Goten, verás...- le respondió, con una voz nerviosa que no le gustaba nada a Goten- Me puedes hacer otro favor? -Claro que sí, hermanita! El qué? -Me dejas entrar al baño a mí primero? Es que yo también me estoy meando desde hace un buen rato!- le preguntó, inquieta y con cara de pilla. -QUÉ!?- le respondió Goten medio gritando, con voz desesperada y apretándose más   
la entrepierna- Videl, que me hago pipí!!!! -Venga, por favor Goten... te juro que no voy a tardar nada! Me dejas? -Va... Vale, está bien!!! Pero por favor, date prisa!!!- le respondió, suplicante. No podía evitarlo! Le debía una a Videl! Rápidamente, Videl sacó las llaves de su bolso, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y entró. -No te preocupes, Goten. En un minuto, te dejo entrar!- le prometió, cerrando la puerta del baño. Fue un minuto horrible para Goten. Sentía como su vejiga ya estaba completamente llena, y como la pilila le empezaba ya hasta doler. Además, desde el pasillo, podía oír el sonido del pipí de Videl cayendo por el váter. No podía más; se le iba a escapar. Pasado el minuto, Videl salió del cuarto de baño con cara de alivio, se agachó ante él y le dijo, sonriente: -Venga Goten, ya puedes entrar a hacer tu pipí. Goten? Sin embargo, en nada le ayudó su comentario: el solo oír la palabra “pipí” hizo que su vejiga gritara de dolor. No podía más: se abrió de piernas y empezó a sentir como un enorme chorro de pipí salía por su pequeña pilila. Que gustito!... Estuvo aproximadamente un minuto haciéndose pipí y, hasta que no salió la última gotita de orina de su pilila, no se dio cuenta del enorme charco que había formado en el suelo.  
Miró a su hermanita Videl, y, tras ver su gesto compungido y el enorme charco que había formado, le entraron unas ganas inmensas de llorar. -Lo... lo siento, hermanita... No me pude aguantar más... -Ah, mi hermanito!- exclamó, abrazándole de forma cariñosa- No te preocupes, cariño. Eso le pasa a cualquiera! Soy yo quien tiene que pedirte disculpas! No debí haberte dejado solito, y debí haberme aguantado y que entraras tú primero. Me perdonas, campeón? -Cla... Claro que sí, jeje!- le respondió, alegre, aunque con todavía lágrimas en los   
ojos. Dicho esto, Videl cogió a su hermanito en brazos y se dieron un enorme abrazo en una preciosa escena fraternal. -Oye, por cierto Goten- le empezó a decir, mientras le daba besitos en la mejilla y le acariciaba el culete de forma cariñosa- Tú no has merendado todavía, no? Quieres que te prepare un Cola-Cao? -Vale!!- le respondió, alegremente- Muchas gracias, hermanita! Te quiero muchísimo!! -Jeje, y yo también, corazoncito! Y yo también! Dicho esto, le dejó en el suelo y se dispuso a ponerse sus calzoncillos, ya que sus padres ya estarían de camino. No quería que descubrieran que iba en pelotas por la casa en pleno mes de octubre!


End file.
